Chat Guidelines
The Discord chat was part of the 2017 and 2018 DCBB challenges. It has been closed for the remainder of the 2018 round. What is Discord? Discord is a chat program that allows both text based communication and voice chat. For the time being we will only host text chats but if there is enough interest we may hold a few voice chat events. Discord is great because you can view it through your web browser, an app on your phone, or through a program you install directly on your computer. We have several different rooms for participants to enjoy: Introductions (All Participants) This is the first room that you will join. This channel is only for introductions and once you have introduced yourself we will give you permissions that will allow you to see the rest of the chat rooms. Upon entry please state the following: The name you signed up with and what you are participating as. Example: Hi, I signed up with the name fanficwriter82 and I'm both an author and an artist! General Chat (All Participants) This is the catch-all chat and we encourage you to use this room to get to know your fellow writers, artists, and betas. No discussion is allowed about your story for the DCBB until after claims. Spoilers Chat (All Participants) This is where you should talk about the current season of Supernatural. All set pictures, rumors, and previews should go here. While all participants are automatically opted into this channel you will have to confirm that you want to see the contents of the chat to prevent those of you who want to remain spoiler free from accidently seeing something you don’t want to see. Author Chat (Only Authors) Authors, this is one of two places that you may discuss your DCBB stories with other people. This room should be for one off questions about your story, general writing discussions, and bemoaning your current word counts. You may run sprints with your fellow participants and play games here. We ask that you take all off topic conversations to the General Chat. Please Note: Authors who also plan on creating art for the challenge will not be able to join this chat or the Authors Roundtable until after claims are over. This is to prevent any Artist from having an unfair advantage as story summaries and plot are heavily discussed in this room. If you really feel like you need to be in this chat and you also want to draw, we advise you to wait until claims open to the public to sign up as an artist. Authors Roundtable (Only Authors) Authors, this is the second of two places that you may discuss your DCBB stories with other people. This is where you should go for longer discussions about the issues you are having with your story in particular. Sentence structure, discussing if your characters are in character, and simple plot discussions are welcome. We do ask that you not use this room as your personal beta or alpha service. Artist Chat (Only Artists) Artists, this is where you should go to to chat about your art. Share tips and tools with other artists. Show off your progress! All these chats are all housed under the same server so you will only need to worry about following the initial invite link that we will provide. The mods will invite you to the rest. There is no need to rejoin the chat room every time you log out. Once you are in the chat room discord will never remove you unless you tell it to. You will automatically join each time you open discord. Disclaimer Some users have created their own specific servers. They are not affiliated with this challenge and you enter them at your own risk. What are the rules? # Absolutely no wank or drama. We are not a recruiting ground for your angry mob and pitchforks must be checked at the door. # All DCBB chat rooms are private and you are not allowed to take a screenshot or paste conversations to anyone outside of the chat. If we find that you have done so with the intention of causing drama, you will be immediately removed from the chat. Caveat: Sometimes we say funny things. Sometimes you might wanna share that on social media. If you show the screencap you want to share in our chat and everyone who spoke in the screencap has verbally okayed you sharing it, you may do so. # Please don’t make sexual statements about other participants. We are not a dating service and most people are looking for a safe place to chat with friends and not be hit on. # The General Chat is a place for everyone to hang out. We encourage people to make friends and share personal stories but please refrain from oversharing. We don’t need to hear about your explicit sexual exploits or see a picture of the toe you just lost in a wood chipper. # The General Chat is a place for both authors, artists, and betas to play together. Because of this, Authors are not allowed to share any part of their DCBB story in General Chat before claims. If you do this your story may be disqualified and you may have to write something different to participate. Please use the Author Chat to discuss your stories and double check you are in the correct room before hitting enter! # Please do not talk about your challenge partner (or anyone else) in the chat room unless it is with gushing pride and admiration. This includes complaining about communication issues and personality differences. If you have a problem with your partner, please email the moderators at deancasbigbangmod@gmail.com and we will assist you. # While you are welcome to share your stories and art with other participants, we ask that you don’t use the chat room as your personal promo space. Please understand that no one in the chat room is obligated to read your story/view your art or give you feedback. Please do not press this issue and continually ask other participants if they have read your story/seen your art. # We ask that you not give unsolicited feedback to the artists and authors in the chat. If someone wants your feedback they may ask for it, but please remember to be kind while being constructive. # We have a wide variety of participants in this fandom. Please be aware of this before starting discussions such as “Don’t you hate it when other fanfic writers do this?” or “I hate this trope/headcanon” or any variation of this. Remember your peers share this space with you and any attempt to try to antagonize people over this will be considered wank. (Please see rule #1) # Don’t actively try to freak out your fellow participants. Claims are scary. Posting is scary. There are a lot of things about this challenge that can be nerve-wracking. Please refrain from recounting everything you can think of that might go wrong in the chat or telling nightmare stories about your past experiences. tldr; don’t sit around the campfire telling scary stories. # While everyone in our chat should be 18 or older, we ask that you please refrain from uploading or posting visual elements with nudity, graphic violence, injuries, and blood to the chat unless you are going to hide the preview and make a disclaimer about the content. Discord will automatically preview any link you post but you can prevent this this by bracketing your link with < and >. ''Example: Check out this art I drew. Warning: NSFW and graphic injuries '' # Be nice. This is really what all of the above rules mean. Please let a mod know if something is bothering you. We will do our best to try to fix the problem if it is within our control. # HAVE FUN! We know there are a lot of rules. We know that it makes us sound stuffy. We promise we aren’t! All of the above rules have come about due to complaints from previous chat participants and we are trying to make the best most loving version of chat that we can! What are the consequences of breaking a rule? For the most part, you will receive a warning to please move on to a new topic. If you persist in breaking the rule, we may have to ban you from the channel. Depending on the severity of your actions this could be a ban for a day to help you cool off or it could be a permanent ban. You will not be banned from the challenge unless you do something truly awful. Okay! Okay! How do we join the damn thing already? The chat is limited to registered participants only. Please check your confirmation email for the invitation link. If you didn't receive your confirmation email, email deancasbigbangmod@gmail.com. Category:Guidelines